


Still Less Pointless

by facethestrange



Category: Lost
Genre: Community: scifiland, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Walt talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Less Pointless

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in August 2011, for a [scifiland](http://scifiland.livejournal.com) drabble challenge.

"You can't just run off into the jungle every time I leave you alone for five minutes! We still don't know what's in there. And I don't trust your Mister Locke either."

"It won't happen again. I promise," Walt replied automatically and sighed.

"Will you at least listen to me?" Michael asked, exasperated.

"I am listening."

Walt kept flipping through the Spanish comic book with the polar bear. He couldn't understand a single word, but even this was less pointless than listening to his father rant as if he had the right to rant.


End file.
